Who Would Have Thought
by ZeldaChao19
Summary: SasuHina / When the Genin are partnered differently for a mission, what new loves will form? - Pre-Chunin exams. ABANDONED.
1. Pairs

.

**Who Would Have Thought**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Pairs**

* * *

The young Uchiha walked slowly, in a bored fashion even, through the village of Konaha. Kakashi, his sensei, had ordered that their team meet by the forest. Why, he had no clue. He had heard a few of the other squads talking about some up-coming mission that would include them all, but he had dismissed this memory until now. If this were true, why would it concern all 4 of the teams anyway? After all, he had handled many missions in his own with ease, no matter how frustrating.

He leaned against an oak tree, upon reaching his destination, and ran a hand through his onyx coloured hair. He could already see both Kurenai and Guy's squads gathered in the area, but there was no sign of anyone from his own, or Asuma's for that matter.

A sudden weight on his shoulders, followed by a squeal of delight, brought him right out of his thoughts.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He didn't even need to look around to see who was clinging onto him, he recognized her voice already. Yamanaka Ino, one of his obsessive fan girls, and also a member of the Asuma Squad. He paused before attempting to shove her off of his shoulders. She let out a moan in protest, before turning on him with puppy-dog eyes.

"What a drag…" came a voice to his left, followed by a loud munching sound. Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji, the lazy and the greedy. It seemed that the whole of Team Asuma had arrived.

A sudden harsh voice from a certain kunoichi also announced the arrival of his own team. "Hey, Ino-Pig! Get you're dirty hooves of Sasuke-kun!" the pink-haired Sakura was pointing at Ino accusingly, a look of disgust glued on her face. Ino looked in her direction, before making a face.

"Is that jealously I smell, or is it just you're usual stink, forehead?"

Sasuke took their bickering as an opportunity to escape from Ino's grasp. He slipped away from the pair of them and went in search of Kakashi.

"Sensei," he said, after finding him sitting in one of the near-by trees, "what exactly are we all doing here?"

Kakashi averted his eyes from the book that he was reading, Make-Out Paradise, and looked at his pupil standing to his right. "Ah, well," he put the book back in his kunai-pouch and stood up so that he was taller than the boy. "Each of you is going to be paired with someone whose talents are the opposite of yours."

Sasuke hoped to God that he would not be paired with Naruto. He was already aware that they had been put in the same squad due to their differenced, but one more mission with him and he just might crack. He was also hoping to avoid either of his fangirls. Thankfully Sakura and Ino were the only ones swooning over him out of the four girls. He could not recall ever having a conversation with the Hyuuga girl, and he had no idea who the kunoichi in Guy's team was.

Apart from the three mentioned, he was not really bothered about who he got paired with. He did not really fancy being stuck with either of the ninja on Team Guy, one a snob and the other just plain weird, but he supposed that he could cope if need be. His best bet for an opposite that ruled out these 5 was Inuzuka Kiba on Team Kurenai, who seemed to be a less-annoying version of Naruto with a dog thrown into the mix.

When it came to announcing the partners, he was pleasantly surprised with who he got paired with. Hinata Hyuuga. He didn't think she would cause him much trouble on the mission, so he moved to stand beside her as had been instructed. He glanced at her before turning his attention back to Asuma, who was reading out the pairs, and he noticed that if anything she looked disappointed.

Well, that was a first. He had never known another girl to not be excited at the opportunity of getting paired up with himself. Maybe he was just being a little to full of himself, but this was one strange girl.

The rest of the pairings didn't come as much of a surprise to him. Naruto had been put with Shikamaru, Neji with Ino, Sakura with Kiba, Tenten with Shino and Lee with Chouji. The last he thought of as rather ironic, and he couldn't help suppress a smirk that crept onto his face. Naruto and Shikamaru being paired together seemed a logical thing to do, stick idiot with smart-ass. Neji and Ino seemed polar opposites, same with Tenten and Shino. He wondered if Sakura would feel like she was being paired with Naruto all the same.

Kakashi cleared his throat, and each of the youngsters turned to look at him. "Now, the mission is to survive in the forest for 4 days and 4 nights with your partner. It will be your responsibility to look after each other. And I don't want to hear any complaints," he added, noticing Naruto's rather miffed expression growing.

"Ugh, this is so troublesome." Shikamaru stated, as Naruto crossed his arms in defiance, and his face formed a pout.

Ino complained to Neji about him not being good enough for her. Sasuke wouldn't have been surprised if Neji had turned and slapped Ino, just like that, in annoyance. He did seem like the type of guy to do that, too.

Lee was happily chatting to Chouji about how the two of them would surely come first, while his team mate nodded between munches. Tenten seemed slightly let-down by her partner, who stayed completely quiet throughout her greeting. Kiba and Sakura, on the other hand, had greeted each other with happy smiles and a hand-shake.

Sasuke, for some reason already looking out for his partner, felt the glares of Ino and Sakura directed at Hinata. He should have guessed that this would be the case, whoever he had been paired with. It being a girl only made his fangirls even more jealous. He then realised that he hadn't spoken to his companion the whole time that he had been standing next to her. He turned to her and stuck his hand out, indicating for her to shake it.

"Just ignore those two, by the way," Sasuke said, one of his first attempts at trying to be nice to a girl in a long time.

She let out a slight squeak when his hand first appeared in front of her, then proceeded to shake it gently with her own, a blush growing over her cheeks.

* * *

**.**


	2. Spies

.

**Who Would Have Thought**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Spies**

* * *

"You're a Hyuuga, right?" Sasuke turned to face Hinata. She replied with a nod and a small blush painted on her cheeks. "I need you to use the Byakugan to see what's ahead of us. Say, 100 yards or so," he ordered. Hinata nodded again and focused her Chakra on using the All-Seeing Eye. After co-ordinating the right hand signs, the veins around her eyes were exposed clearly. She stood completely still while she stared ahead through the forest.

Sasuke had always wondered about the Byakugan. To be honest, those veins just looked plain freaky. They suited her cousin, Hyuuga Neji, because he looked scary without even trying, but they took away from Hinata's beauty... He froze. Did he just refer to Hinata as… pretty? A girl? Not that he was into guys or anything; he had just never thought of girls as anything but annoying and swooning stalkers.

"Sasuke-kun?"

His pupils turned in the direction of Hinata and he found her looking at him with a slightly worried expression on her face. Her clear orbs were fixed on his face and her brows were furrowed just the slightest bit. "Sorry." Sasuke met her gaze and she turned away, blushing furiously. "Did you see anything?"

"Oh, um… Only Kiba-kun and his p-partner…" she replied quietly, fumbling with her fingers nervously.

_Sakura and the dog-boy, huh? _Sasuke wondered if Sakura had gotten fed up of Kiba yet. He was even wilder than Naruto, after all. Maybe they should take a look? It might be a good idea to keep tabs on the other pairs; find out how everyone else was coping… Yes, that was exactly what he and Hinata would do. "Right," he started, after a moment of thought, "We're going to spy on them." For lack of a better word, that is.

"S-spy? But…" Hinata hesitated but never finished her protest. Sasuke might become annoyed if she asked questions and she didn't want that. They were supposed to be working as a team, so she would obey without complaint. That was best.

As if knowing what Hinata's question would have been, Sasuke continued; "We need to see how everyone else is doing. They might have survival tactics that we haven't thought of, so this is a good opportunity."

Hinata nodded to show that she had understood what Sasuke had meant. But Kiba and Sakura weren't the best targets to spy on… "Kiba-kun will be able to s-smell us… Or Akamaru-kun will…" she spoke quietly, but Sasuke picked up on her words.

_Duh_, he thought. How could he have forgotten that? He was pretty out of it today, that was for sure. Sasuke wasn't used to having such a co-operative team-mate. Well, Sakura… but she dropped hints about them improving their 'team-work' together and it was rather creepy. Naruto, however, just didn't seem to understand the word. Team-work with him was like torture; he was far too competitive. Sasuke dreaded even the thought of a mission with him. They were a waste of his time; he had other important things to get on with. There was no way that Naruto could defeat him anyway, so he should just give up.

"That's a point," Sasuke paused, "We'll just have to keep a safe distance away. Do you have any idea how close you have to be for him to pick up your scent?"

"Ah, n-no…" Hinata shook her head. She should have asked Kiba about that, she really should have…

"Well, let's go." Sasuke jumped ahead, moving farther into the forest, Hinata close behind him.

_Thunk. _A kunai knife hit the tree directly in front of Sasuke a few moments later, causing him to stop dead. He glanced behind him to double-check that it was Hinata who had thrown the weapon and not an enemy. She nodded yet again and landed softly beside him.

"I-I think this is the closest we can get… without b-being caught," she said. Sasuke sighed and hopped down onto the ground. Hinata followed suite.

He looked around for somewhere to set up camp. They had been in the forest for almost eight hours and he hadn't eaten since breakfast. Hinata herself was looking rather weary from the lack of food. He hoped there was a river of some sort nearby… If they were lucky, a fire wouldn't be noticed. Or if it was Kiba would just see it as a coincidence. If not, Sakura would probably convince Kiba that Sasuke would never do such a thing as spy on them, so everything seemed pretty safe.

_Sometimes it's nice to have worshiping fan girls, they come in handy_, Sasuke thought to himself, smirking silently.

* * *

**.**


End file.
